


Goodbye yellow brick road.

by Moonday_girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonday_girl/pseuds/Moonday_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«  You know what to do Lex. » Slurred but intelligible word comes out from her mouth and you are shaking. You knew it could arrive one day but honestly you thought you will be the first one to go. Never ever in your whole life you’d have imagined she will die on you. Okay she isn’t Dead but it’s the same, with the little nuance that you have to be the one to end her.   </p><p>—</p><p>What if the world was ending today ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye yellow brick road.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an alternative universe, still post-apocalyptic, but with a zombie invasion. English isn't my first langage, and i'm not betaed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes i may have made. And well, have a nice read. Don't hesit to leave a review.

«  You know what to do Lex. » Slurred but intelligible word comes out from her mouth and you are shaking. You knew it could arrive one day but honestly you thought you will be the first one to go. Never ever in your whole life you’d have imagined she will die on you. Okay she isn’t Dead but it’s the same, with the little nuance that you have to be the one to end her.  «  Please. »  She never begs, but here she is a shaking mass besides you, fixing you with her Brown eyes, the ones that holds you in respect, the ones in which you had seek comfort so many times before. Here she is, on the verge of leaving this world, and you can’t help but think it’s all because of you. If you haven’t wanted to explore the old pub, if you haven’t be so weak, if it wasn’t for you she’d probably be in charge of a survivor camp, or commanding Polis, somewhere safe, somewhere where the walkers couldn’t bite her. But here she is, holding your hand and looking at you without judgment in her eyes. 

  
«  You have to do that now. » The  sting of life was becoming too thin. You can see that. You can see that, but you stay here doing nothing out of fear, out of grief. «  Lexa. Listen to me » she said and you can only look at her feeling you heart breaking for the second (and last) time of your life.  « Love is Weakness my girl. Don’t let your emotions clouds your spirit. You’re a warrior, a survivor. Everyone needs you, and I need you to end this. »  It hurts. It hurts so much hearing the things you already know. It burns into your soul like the picture of Costia did once and you can feel her hands on you. She’s sweating now, she’s turning pale and you now that’s allready to late. 

  
« I will salute Costia for you. »   You can see the birth of a smile on her lips, and you resist the urge to laugh, she doesn’t smile much, but it’s like the sun to you. A burning sun awakening your wounds. She’s shivering, you see her hand twitching a little, and finally it’s here. You don’t have much choice but piercing her heart with your sword. It seems barbaric, but these are your ways, this is the way you promise to go if something bad happens. Well it happened, and you can’t help but fixing her blood on your sword, her blood on your hands, her blood on the snow.   
  
It’s like that, in a fraction of seconds she’s gone. It’s your fault. Her Dead is on you, like Her, like so many others. It’s on you and you can’t help keeping with what you do, cause you’re born for that, she always told you so. It’s on you, and as you dig her grave in this peaceful clearing you tighten your jaws and you cut some of her hairs to keep her with you one more time. 

  
«  Commander, it’s time to go, we have to reach Polis before night or the walkers will be here. »

    
The voice makes you frown, but you steady yourself and put the last spurt of earth on her body before turning around and making your movement known.  «  I’m coming. » Just that. You’ve never been a woman of many words, she was the talker, the one who compensated for your silence, for your quiet attitude. And you were her sword like she was yours in this terrible world the earth has become. But it’s like that. You have to continue, and you can’t help the feeling that one by one they are leaving you alone, with a burden which may be to much to bear. But well, Polis don’t wait, and the nights are fearful, so you go your path, letting the grief disappeared of your face.  

 


End file.
